Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call switching and transport in a system that provides asynchronous transfer mode connections.
Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including more efficient use of more bandwidth and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. Broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
Broadband switches, such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switches, are being used to switch calls in and between local exchange carriers and interexchange carriers. These switches are able to convert calls from time division multiplex (TDM) to ATM and from ATM to TDM for transport. In addition, these switches are able to switch calls in either ATM or TDM without converting them.
However, these switches require a system for efficiently processing call signaling to determine where calls are to be routed, if calls need to be converted between ATM and TDM, and what services, if any, are required to process the calls. Ideally, the system should be scaleable and easily updated with improved functionality throughout its operative lifetime.
The present invention comprises a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive call signaling, to process the call signaling to select a connection for the call, and to transport a control message that identifies the selected connection. An interworking system is included to receive the control message from the processor, to receive the user communications, and to interwork the user communications between a time division multiplex connection and an asynchronous transfer mode connection for the selected connection according to the control message.
The present invention also comprises a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive call signaling and to process the call signaling to select a first connection and a second connection for the call. The signaling processor transports a first control message identifying the selected first connection and a second control message identifying the selected second connection. An interworking unit is adapted to receive the first control message from the processor, to receive the user communications, and to interwork the user communications between a time division multiplex connection and an asynchronous transfer mode connection for the selected first connection according to the first control message. An asynchronous transfer mode switch is adapted to receive the second control message from the signaling processor and to switch the user communications to the selected second connection.
In another aspect, the present invention comprises a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive call signaling, to process the call signaling to select a connection for the call, and to transport a control message identifying the selected connection. An interworking unit receives the user communications and interworks the user communications between a time division multiplex connection and an asynchronous transfer mode connection. The time division multiplex connection is provisioned prior to the call to be interworked with the asynchronous transfer mode connection. Also included is an asynchronous transfer mode switch that is adapted to receive the control message from the signaling processor and to switch the user communications to the selected second connection according to the control message.